


Human Eyes

by blogging221b



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin avoids guilt like the plague, Gen, One Shot, POV First Person, because Gavin, had this trapped in my head and had to get it out, much swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blogging221b/pseuds/blogging221b
Summary: A glimpse into Gavin's head.





	Human Eyes

No, I don’t fucking regret it.

  
Plastic prick had it coming. I warned him, I warned that motherfucker who knows how many times, so it’s not _my_ fault he pushed the wrong buttons and made me snap. Not my fault he got in my way again, not my fault those fucked up bastards at CyberLife did something to him, not my fault he couldn’t process shit quick enough...

  
I didn’t realize I’d never looked him in the eyes before.

  
I'd looked where the barrel of my gun was aimed whenever I'd pointed it at him. Looked at his stupid chin and stupid hair and stupid mouth, and I’d looked at his stupid ears and I’d looked at the stupid bridge of his stupid nose when I talked to him or his stupid eyebrows or whatever but not once did I ever look him in the eyes.

Not until he was in a crumpled heap on the ground.

  
Not until he looked up at me.

  
The bastard has human eyes.

  
He’s not real. Hell, he’s not even a _he_. He’s an _it._ A fucking machine, with no feelings and no guilt and no remorse and no emotions. Everything he does is fake. It’s a front, it’s simulation. It’s _pretend_. He could apologize all he fucking wanted and it didn’t mean a goddamn thing because it wasn’t real.

  
I’m not a monster. I’m a fucked up bastard with anger issues and I’m not too big to admit that, but I’m not a monster. There’s cops out there who became cops just for the sake of being able to push people around, and I know that sounds an awful lot like me but it’s not. It’s not. If you get in my way, you better step the fuck off or you’ll get stepped the fuck on, but only because I was here first.

  
_I was here first._

  
_I._

  
_WAS._

  
_HERE._

  
_FIRST._

  
I’m a good guy. I am. I help people. I wanna help people, I do, I’m a good cop and I help people.

  
People.

  
P-E-O-P-L-E.

  
Not things.

  
Things don’t need help. Things don’t need rescuing or assistance or mercy because they can’t hurt. They don’t deserve my attention or my care. That shit’s for humans. _Real_ humans with _real_ feelings and _real_ hurt. Those things, they can’t hurt and I knew he couldn’t hurt so I didn’t think twice about making him regret ever meeting me in the first place because he couldn’t feel pain until _I made him feel pain_ and it-

  
…

  
Damn CyberLife.

  
Damn CyberLife to hell and back for giving him human eyes.

  
He’s not real. He’s fake. He’s plastic and wires and blue blood and sensors and that’s it. He’s nothing else. He’s fake. He’s not real.

  
He was _scared._

  
He was scared, I could see he was scared and that made me scared. I don’t scare easy.

  
I don’t like to hurt people. I don’t. I like _control_. There’s a goddamn world of difference between wanting to hurt people and wanting control. I never had control growing up. Sure as hell don’t have control now, not in this godforsaken city. I can flash my badge around all the fuck I want and it won’t change the tide. Can swing my gun in the air all I want and scream about how the entire shit-stained world is crashing down around us and it won’t make a lick of difference.

  
He got in my way. Making him hurt was something I could control.

  
He fucking deserved every second of what I dished out, and I wouldn’t take it back.

  
I don’t regret it.

  
Won’t do it again, though.

  
Fucking bastard with his fucking eyes.


End file.
